


Too Late

by Tw1ster45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tw1ster45/pseuds/Tw1ster45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about a hunt gone south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

After the shot rang out, Cas didn’t even see Sam take the man down, he was on his knees by Dean’s side, hands frantically trying to stem the blood.  
“Dean!” Cas’s voice was hoarser than normal as he grasped Dean’s face, “Dean!” the other man’s eyes flickered open,  
“Hey Cas,” blood trickled out of his mouth as he spoke, “Look after Sammy for me, would ’ya.” Cas pulled him closer,  
“No! You will be there to look after him.” Dean smiled weakly, but it quickly turned into a grimace, “Do you hear me Dean? You will not die, not now.” Cas’s voice broke at the end. Dean stilled in his arms, resting across the ex-angel’s legs. Pressing their foreheads gently together, Cas gripped Dean’s face tightly, denying that the warmth was quickly fleeing beneath his fingers. 

Cas stayed with Dean’s body until Sam came back, then carried him to the Impala. He wouldn’t even let Dean be alone back at the base. He stayed with his hunter until the last shovel of dirt was in place, then Cas sat down beside the cold grave and wept.


End file.
